When a HalfBreed Cries
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: The new version of A HalfBreed's Cry. When the power of the word hanyou becomes too much for Inuyasha to take what will he do, who will comfort him, who will call him the word that breaks him? DISCONTINUED FOR RECONSTRUCTION
1. When a ookami appears

**I2s2 had metioned that there should be more to this story so this is now a chapter story.**

**When a Half-Breed Cries  
><strong>Ch1: When an ookami appears

Nobody had any idea it hurt. How much it hurt to be called a hanyou. But Inuyasha did since that's what people have been calling him all his life. His legs burned, but he kept running. Inuyasha had lost control of his demon blood and had attacked Old Kaeda, ripping the flesh on her arm, as well as the nerves, the nerves were harmed forever; she can never use that arm again. It was an accident. He tried to tell his friends that but they wouldn't hear it. "You stupid hanyou! What the hell is wrong with?" Kagome raved. That cut Inuyasha really deep, Kagome was the last person that Inuyasha thought would ever call him that horrid word.

When that word left her mouth Inuyasha ran. If he was going to cry he was definitely not going to cry in front of Kagome or in front of anybody. He fell to the ground as his legs gave in from underneath him. Inuyasha panted deeply as tears ran down his face as if they were a waterfall. "It was accident." Inuyasha whispered. That word hurt him every time he heard it no matter who said; no matter if it was Sesshomaru, Naraku, or even Koga. It was still painful no matter what.

"Well, well look at what the mutt dragged in." A voice said from the shadows.

"Go away Koga. I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha demanded as he tried to keep his voice from sounding broken.

"You're crying." Koga stated as he walked out from the mist and up to Inuyasha.

"No I'm not." Inuyasha said.

Koga dropped to his knees in front of the sobbing half-breed, he sighed deeply, and lifted Inuyasha chin with a balled fist to where he was looking at Koga straight in the eye. "Oh you're not are ya, then what do you call these?" Koga wondered softly as he gingerly brushed away the tears that were running down the crying man's cheeks. "You're such a sensitive hanyou." Koga stated as he tucked a stray hair behind Inuyasha's ear and took Inuyasha's face into his hands. Inuyasha's eyes welled up again with tears as he tried to get his face away from Koga's grip. Koga leaned in and kissed Inuyasha softly on the lips. "I'm sorry I know how much that hurts."

"No you don't." Inuyasha declaired with broken voice. Koga ran his lips down the hanyou's neck delicately. Inuyasha shuddered, "Koga no, please stop." Koga undid the top half of the half-breed's kimono. Koga's took one of Inuyasha's nipples into his mouth, sucked and licked it until it was a hard ball, and then moved to the other one.

"You're right I don't." Koga made his way back up to Inuyasha's neck and bit the flesh there softly.

"Koga… please…" Inuyasha placed his hands on Koga's shoulders and tried to push the ookami off of him.

"Shhhh, just relax." Koga removed the other man's hands and placed them above the half-breed's head, against the tree behind him, and held them there. "I won't say it again, I promise." Koga swore as he licked away a stray tear from Inuyasha's face. Right at that moment Inuyasha relaxed. Koga pulled on the bottom half of Inuyasha's kimono to where it was around the hanyou's knees, Koga took his new lover's cock into his warm mouth, down his throat as much so it wasn't gagging him, Koga began to suck on it, lick the flesh which made Inuyasha hiss and buck into Koga's mouth. Inuyasha moaned and slowly slipped down the tree to where he was sitting on his legs as he began to have an orgasm. Koga swallowed every bit of Inuyasha's orgasm as he licked the head of the half-breed's manhood. Koga pulled on Inuyasha's wrists to where Inuyasha was bent over. Koga moved to where he was behind Inuyasha, removed his pelt of fur around his bottom half, and placed his own cock at the other man's entrance, "This is going to hurt."

"It can't be as worse being called a hanyou." Inuyasha said as he rested the side of his face on his balled fists.

"When you can't take the pain you're free to scream." Koga said stretching open Inuyasha's entrance and entered the half-breed in one swift motion.

"Aaaaaah, aaah… Koga…!" Inuyasha whimpered. Koga layed his body complete against the man underneath him. Koga reached with a hand to Inuyasha's groin and lightly tugged on Inuyasha's cock. A warm discharge landed on the wolf demon's finger, Koga wiped it away.

Koga took hold of Inuyasha's hips as he drove in deeper. "Aaaaaaaah!" Inuyasha gripped the ground underneath him in pain and dragged his nails through the soft earth beneath him. Koga drew out of the hanyou and flipped him onto his back. Both Inuyasha and Koga stared each other panting heavily. "Koga…" Inuyasha draped an arm over his eyes as his head throbbed. The wolf sucked on the hanyou's cock once again and then Koga traced his lips over the inside of Inuyasha's hip and bit the flesh and allowed it to bleed. Koga slowly licked away the blood and licked the wound clean. Koga pulled away, and pulled Inuyasha onto his lap. Inuyasha buried his face into the crock of the wolf's neck.

"Do you feel better?" Koga wondered as he lightly scratched Inuyasha behind the ears.

"Yeah. I've heard of a wolf's cry, but I guess that right there was a hanyou's cry."

Koga simply chuckled softly. "Yeah, probably."

"I must seem so weak to you."

"No Inuyasha; you were hurt, you have every right to cry." Koga stated.

"Fuck me." Inuyasha whispered seductively. Koga was too happy to oblige. Koga entered Inuyasha again as he whispered soothing words to the hanyou.

"Why did you…?" Inuyasha wondered with an arm over his eyes, "Aaah ah uh." Inuyasha moaned in pleasure as he bucked against Koga's hips with his legs resting on the wolf's shoulders. Inuyasha hissed as Koga hit Inuyasha pleasure spot.

"Because I hate seeing you cry." Koga answered as he moved in and out of Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha wondered as Koga's lips moved to his.

"I care about you." Koga deepened the kiss.

"What about Kagome?"

"Never." Koga pulled out of Inuyasha and pulled him back into his lap and held him close. "I love you."

"And I you."

"I am really sorry I called you a hanyou." Koga said as he became sleepy.

"It's okay; that is what I am after all." Inuyasha said as the lovers layed on their clothes and layed close together to keep each other warm.

"Still I had no right to call you that nor does anyone else." Inuyasha ran a hand through Koga's jet black hair that had been released from its binding.

"Koga…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave me."

Koga pulled Inuyasha into his arms and held him close, "I won't. I refuse to be the one to make you cry."

**Review.**


	2. Anger is an uncontrollable weapon

**When a Half-Breed Cries**  
>Ch2: Anger is an uncontrollable weapon<p>

"How does that feel Old Kaeda?" Sango had just finished tending to the old priestess' wound.

"Aye that would be just fine young slayer." Old Kaeda smiled gently as she leaned back against the wall as she sat by the fire.

Sango smiled back then looked at Kagome who was sitting on the edge of the floor waitting for Inuyasha to come back, "Kagome don't you think you might've been just a little too harsh on Inuyasha? After all you know he has a hard time controlling that part of him." Sango sat down beside her friend.

Kagome huffed arrogantly and stood up, "Of course not! It so happens Inuyasha knew exactly what he was doing. I say he deserved every bit of it."

Miroku spoke up, "Oh, so you say he deserved to be called a 'stupid hanyou' when it was just accident?"

Kagome's shoulder slumped a little, "I suppose that was a lil' much."

Old Kaeda spoke her wisdom, "Aye, take heed child that anger is an uncontrollable weapon if it's left to get out of hand it can cause some serious damage."

Kagome sat back down with guilt, "I know... I just lost my temper."

Shippo jumped onto the girl's shoulder, "So, go find him and apologize."

Just then someone walked through the reed door of the small house, "Apologize to who?" The girls looked up to see Inuyasha standing in the door way.

Kagome looked at him baffled, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha got annoyed, "What is it Kagome? If you got something to say spit it out."

Kagome got up and stood in front of her friend, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it was wrong for me to call you a hanyou, I lost my temper. Please stay with us I won't do it again."

Inuyasha looked at her then slightly over his shoulder to see Koga standing by a tree, who was hearing every word, "Fine." Inuyasha huffed. Kagome smiled and the group sat down for dinner. Inuyasha looked at the tree were the ookami was to see that he was gone. Inuyasha knew that Koga was mad at him for forgiving Kagome so easily. Inuyasha figured that the wolf would want to talk to him later.

###############################**(Later that night)**

Inuyasha was the only one among the group awake. He sighed, rose from his spot by the fire, and went into the forest. "Let's just get this over with." Inuyasha found the tree where Koga found him two nights ago when he ran from Kagome. The tree where he and Koga made love.

"So ya forgave her did ya?" Inuyasha looked up to see Koga resting on a tree branch with his back against the trunk, his arms crossed behind his head, one of his legs bent and brought close to him, the other leg was lazily hanging off the side of the branch. He was mad.

Inuyasha looked up at the wolf without fear, "Yeah I did."

Koga sighed, "You know she'll do it again."

Inuyasha knew that, "I know."

Koga got madder, "IF YOU KNOW THEN WHY DID YOU FORGIVE HER?"

Inuyasha got mad, "DON'T YELL AT ME!"

Koga narrowed his eyes and jumped from his spot in the tree down to the ground in front of Inuyasha, "SOMEONE'S GOT TO! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED THAT KAGOME DOESN'T ALWAYS KEEP HER WORD?"

Inuyasha looked at Koga with anger as much as Koga did him, "AND HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED THAT FOGRIVNESS IS FIRST IN A FRIENDSHIP?"

Koga lost his temper, "FINE THEN GO TO YOUR FRIENDS HANYOU. BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE AROUND THE NEXT TIME SHE CALLS YOU A STUPID HALF-BREED AGAIN 'CAUSE NEXT TIME I JUST MIGHT AGREE WITH HER!"

Inuyasha looked at the wolf with hurt eyes, he looked down, "You promised... you broke your promise. Old Kaeda was right." With that Inuyasha ran back to the campsite.

Koga yelled after him, "Inuyasha wait!"

Inuyasha answered with a broken voice, "Don't bother, I've heard enough."

Koga was left alone in illuminated area by his and Inuyasha's special tree, he collapsed onto the ground on his butt, he stared at the grass by his feet that danced in the crisp breeze, "What have I done?"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Staring in the ice blue abyss of guilt

**When a Half-Breed Cries  
><strong>Ch3: Staring in the ice blue abyss of guilt

A week has pasted by since Koga and Inuyasha had their fight. Inuyasha was becoming more depressed by the second. Koga took away all his pain, anger, sorrow and just shoved back into Inuyasha's face without warning. Inuyasha felt like a child with all the pain and hurt running through his heart. "Damn it all!"

Kagome looked at the boy who just cursed and got to his feet out of no where, "Something bothering you Inuyasha?"

Miroku and Sango looked up from the laundry they were folding. Shippo stopped playing with Kilala and the two looked at him as well.

Inuyasha ignored Kagome and yelled towards the forest like no one was around him, "FINE THEN KOGA, SCREW YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU! I'M NOT A CHILD I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" With that Inuyasha sat back down facing the forest like nothing happened.

Kagome looked at him freaked, "I-Inuyasha?"

Shippo stuck a grape flavored sucker in his mouth, "Inuyasha's finally lost it."

Sango had to somewhat agree with the fox kit, "Inuyasha has been acting a little strange since he came back after he disappeared for those two nights."

Miroku thought for a moment, "He said Koga, I can't help but wonder if something happened between those two."

Inuyasha hissed, "Nothing happened monk."

Miroku didn't agrue, "If you say so Inuyasha."

###################################**(At Koga's pack's Den)**

"That Inuyasha, he honestly thinks he can handle himself." Koga smickered, "Boy is he ever wrong." Koga remembered the things he said that night to the boy; he had broke his promise, he made him cry. Deep down inside Koga felt guilty, but he would never admit aloud.

Suddenly Ginta came running up to Koga, "Koga, some of the men were wondering if it would be alright to go on the daily hunt now."

Koga looked at one of his best friends, "Go ahead, I don't care, just don't go anywhere near human territory."

Ginta smiled, "Yes sir. LET'S GO GUYS!" Ginta ran off with half the pack.

Koga sighed heavily, walked over to his 'throne', and sat down with another sigh. A few wolves slowly approached their alpha. One of the wolves whinned, nudged Koga's hand with its muzzle for attention, and licked his fingers. Koga looked at the wolf and smiled gently and petted it and the others, and chuckled, "You guys always know how to cheer me up don't ya?" The wolves barked happily which made Koga smile again.

#############################**(With Inuyasha and the others)**

Inuyasha continued to wonder off by himself more and more as the depression grew. When he did he would always found himself back at the tree where he had is heart stolen and his heart broken.

A voice called to him, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled, "What do you want ookami?"

Koga came up to stand behind the half-breed, "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Inuyasha wheeled around on his heels so fast he almost fell, "OH I KNOW YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO APOLOGIZE AFTER WHAT YOU DID YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU?"

Koga kept his head down, "I really am sorry Inuyasha."

The smell of salty water filled Inuyasha's nose, Inuyasha walked up to the wolf, raised his head up so he could see the wolf's eyes, and gasped, "Koga..." For once in his life the great Koga was crying.

Koga didn't look away, "I really am sorry."

Inuyasha pulled Koga into a hug, "It's all right, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled."

Koga hugged Inuyasha hard, "I deserved it."

**To Be Continued...**

**Review!**


	4. Substitute Lover

**When a Half-Breed Cries**  
>Ch4: Substitute Lover<p>

Inuyasha knew that what he was doing was wrong. He knew that his ookami would never forgive him. Whenever Koga wasn't around; when he was looking for Naraku, Inuyasha would make love to Kagome. His sexual yearning had become so strong one night that he couldn't take it anymore, he betrayed Koga. Koga was supposed to return that night and it was clear that Koga would smell the human girl's scent all over Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

That night the hanyou went to go meet the wolf. And sure enough Koga found out, "Do you really think you could hide it from me?" Koga seethed through clinched teeth.

"I couldn't take it anymore. You've been gone for so long, what else was I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whatever you had to do, it shouldn't have been by betraying me Inuyasha!" Koga growled.

Inuyasha surrendered, "Punish me. Punish me Koga; I deserve it."

Koga cracked his knuckles, "You're damn right you deserve it."

**To Be Continued...**

**Yeah I know short chapter, but the best way to build some wanted suspense.**


	5. A Test of Love

**When a Half-Breed Cries**  
>Ch5: A Test of Love<p>

"Koga may I speak with you?" Sango wondered as she walked up to the ookami prince.

"What do you want Slayer?" Koga surly asked.

"How long are you and Inuyasha going to keep hurting each other?" Sango questioned as the waterfall roared in her ears.

"What's it to you?"

"Koga, please just listen. You and Inuyasha are just going to keep going back and forth hurting each other and your relationship isn't going to go anywhere." Sango stated.

"…"

"Koga, Inuyasha and you both made mistakes; he cheated on you and you called him a hanyou. Can't the two of you forgive and forget?" Sango asked.

"Easier said than done, Slayer." Koga sighed.

"She has a point." A voice said. Koga and Sango turned to see Inuyasha walk up to them.

"Inuyasha…" Koga started but then hushed.

"Koga, I'm tired of always yelling at you and fighting with you. I know I made a mistake, but so did you, let's just end this senseless fighting." Inuyasha stood in front of the ookami.

"All right, Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I lost my temper." Koga ran a hand through the half-breed's hair.

"I deserved it." The boys didn't notice that Sango had left them alone.

"It still doesn't mean I had a right to do it." Koga protested lowering his head in shame. Inuyasha grabbed his chin and made the ookami look at him. Inuyasha brought him in for a soft kiss.

"I love you Inuyasha." Koga breathed against the other man's lips.

"I love you too."

**To Be Continued…**

**Srry guys I know it took me 4ever to update this fanfic, but I was working on this chppy and accidently deleted it, I got mad at myself and ignored it for awhile. **


	6. A Search Begins

**When****a****Half-Breed****Cries**  
>Ch5: A Search Begins<p>

"Damn it all." Koga sat kneeled by a stream, scooped up a handful of water, and drank. He then lied back on the lush grass beneath him. A breeze made the leaves on the trees dance.

"KOGA!" A voice called his name, "KOGA!"

"Huh?" Koga looked to his right to see Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kilala running up to him. "What is it?" Koga sat up.

"Please tell me you've seen Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"No. Why?" Koga asked.

"We can't find him anywhere, after the fight between you two he came back to the village, but when we woke up this morning he was gone; he left without so much as a word." Sango explained.

"Why should I care if the two-timing mutt is gone?" Koga wondered in a slurry tone.

"Because even though you're angry with him, Koga, we all know you still love him." Miroku said.

"That's right; Inuyasha already said he was sorry. What more do you want?" Shippo hopped up on Miroku's shoulder.

"Hn." Koga looked away.

"Koga please, we have to find him. I'm worried." Kagome folded her hands.

Koga sighed, "I'll see what I can do, Kagome, but he's no doubt long gone by now."

"Just please try your best, Koga. We're going to look to."

"Fine by me." Koga got up, and then he ran off, leaving a giant tornado in his wake. "Finding that cheating half-dog is a waste of my time….damn it, I hate when that lecherous monk is right."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
